dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Olimar vs Rosalina
Olimar vs Rosalina is Peep4Life's one hundred and eighteenth DBX! Description Season 8 Episode 13! Pikmin vs Super Mario Bros.! They are the captains of space craft but both struggle without the help of their little friends. Which crew will be blasted beyond the cosmos? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight A Power Star hovered in the crash site and several Pikmin of all colours swarmed it. Maybe this would have the power to fuel their ship and get them off this planet. Olimar walked towards it to claim the star, but several coloured stars began falling from the sky. They were Lumas, and they had come to stop the Pikmin stealing the Power Star that belonged to the Comet Observatory. Pikmin and Lumas clashed in the area and Olimar still walked towards the Power Star, when suddenly, at tall woman stepped out before him and halted him. It was Rosalina. "MAMA!" One of the Lumas cried, rushing to her side and squaring off with Olimar. The Luma was taken out by a nearby Yellow Pikmin, which Rosalina squashed with her boot. This angered, Olimar, who plucked a trail of Pikimin and prepared to engage Rosalina. Here we go! ''' Spinning in the air, Olimar connecting with several punches on Rosalina. He then began throwing his Pikmin- a yellow and a red both latching onto Rosalina to deal some damage. Rosalina struggled to free herself of them, being helped by Luma, who blasted the two Pikmin with Star Bits. Rosalina then swept at Olimar, kicking him into the air before jumping up and attacking with a halo over her head. Olimar landed several feet away but rushed back at Rosalina, throwing a chain of Pikmin at her and pulling her close. He then delivered a corkscrew style headbutt and then threw a Purple Pikmin, which dealt significant damage. Rosalina leaped back, and prepared to send Luma crashing into Olimar. As she fired, the star became engulfed by several Pikmin. They beat on him and Rosalina realised her mistake. She waved her wand, encouraging nearby Lumas to rally. A squad of four Lumas flew by, picking off Pikmin. While this happened, Olimar leaped in and kicked Rosalina in the face- dazing her. As Olimar decided to go for another attack, Rosalina played defensively, using her wand to redirect Olimar's momentum. He barrelled into a nearby boulder which dealt partial damage. Rosalina then swooped in and launched Olimar into the air. She grabbed him with a magical grip, suspending him in the air and barraged him with Star Bits. Rosalina then called on a Luma to fly into Olimar at high speed. He bounced off one Luma and towards another but a Purple Pikmin jumped into the back of the Luma, sending it crashing into Rosalina. She cradled the star as it cried out in pain, but this kept her vulnerable when Olimar threw more Pikmin on her. They latched on, and delivered repeated damage to her. She span around, trying to shake off the Pikmin, but they were digging in pretty deep. She reached out with her wand to try and direct an attack, but a devastating blow from a Purple Pikmin made her drop it. She fell to her knees as the Pikmin continued their onslaught, but the fight wasn't over yet. More Pikmin swarmed Rosalina, keeping her down while Olimar tried to pick up the Power Star. Rosalina then let out a deafening cry which perked the attention of all the nearby Lumas. There was a resounding "MAMA!" as the Lumas kamikazed into the Pikmin, freeing Rosalina from their bind. One brave Luma flew towards Olimar, but was punched out of the air and launched to a side. As Olimar was about to place a hand on his goal, Rosalina waved her wand, and redirected the star well out of Olimar's path. She then flew over at Olimar, and fired Star Bits out of her wand. These pelted Olimar, and forced him away from the star. The two went back at it, with Rosalina attempting a Ground Pound. This was dodged by Olimar but the Pikmin behind him wasn't so lucky. He was crushed, and a ghost of the Pikmin began fading away. Rosalina then called on a Luma, which bundled into Olimar, knocking him into a group of Pikmin, who helped him back to his feet. They then formed a chain, and lashed out at Rosalina. She caught it, but Olimar used the chain to add momentum to his lunge at Rosalina. She ate a punch to the face and a stiff headbutt. She staggered back and Olimar tried to capitalise with a corkscrew, but she managed to sidestep him. Olimar threw more Pikmin, a yellow one latched onto Luma, they fell off to a side, locked in a battle. Meanwhile, Rosalina was caught in the face by a Purple Pikmin. She struggled to fight it off as it uncharacteristically clung to her, beating her face. Rosalina tried spinning- figuring that was a good trick- but the Pikmin still dug deep. Olimar then leaped up, punching Rosalina across the head and also latching on, delivering a nasty combination. Rosalina began staggering backwards, and one Luma realised there was a perhaps a way to win this! He transformed himself into a Launch Star, which Rosalina accidentally stumbled into. She was launched into the air, with Olimar still clinging on. The Purple Pikmin fell off Rosalina, which allowed her to fight back against Olimar. She grabbed him, and used a spin to reposition Olimar. Now they were headed towards the side of a large tree and they were doing it at terribly high speeds. Olimar's eyes widened when Rosalina let go of him, teleporting back down to the ground while Olimar was trapped. He smashed into the tree with an almighty force, shattering his space suit and breaking everything in at least the upper half of his body. Rosalina heard one almighty snap which suggested to her that the battle was over. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Rosalina! Category:Peep4Life Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Tall vs. Short Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights